


This Perfect Moment

by drakaryss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Reader is a figure skater, Trust, otabek is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: You trust Otabek to catch you, and every single time, he does.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Reader
Kudos: 3





	This Perfect Moment

Both in life and figure skating, the moments leading up to a big jump are the most stressful. 

The anxiety of spinning out of formation and ruining the program, slipping up and falling in front of the strict panel of judges, or even stumbling on the landing weigh down on your chest immensely as the blades of your skates glide against the ice. People often say that there’s nothing anybody can do in these moments to relieve your worries, nobody to catch you when you fall.

Except, for the past eleven years, there has been.

Time slows when Otabek’s hands settle on your hips, warm and familiar, and you close your eyes, willing your heart to stop beating so damn fast. It isn’t until Otabek draws you close that your breathing slows in time with his own. He exhales close to your ear, lips ghosting over the cold skin of your earlobe to whisper.

“I’ve got you.”

It’s not the first time you’ve heard Otabek say these words. No, the first time he said this was when you were children. He was seven years old, already a prince on the ice. But you? You were five years old. The fear coursing through your veins as you stared along the expanse of the sheet of ice before you rendered you unable to move, up until he slid towards you, offering you his gloved hand.

“It’s okay, Y/N. I’ve got you.”  
You feel yourself opening your eyes to look up at him. Starry, brown eyes gaze into yours, and the faint nod he gives you melts away every negative feeling you have, replacing it with one feeling; the only thing you allow yourself to feel in this precise moment leading up to the toss.

Trust.

The same trust you put in him when you took his hand in yours, allowing him to guide you into the big, scary ice that, somehow, didn’t seem so bad when he was with you.

Otabek’s muscles shift under his costume, strong arms lifting you into the air and tossing you into a spin the second you bend your knees, and for a second, you’re weightless. You’re helpless to the pull of gravity, spinning high up in the air, and just like that, you’re in Otabek’s arms again. His hands are back on your hips, one hand closing around yours as he pushes you away from him by your hip, your momentum carrying you both against the ice.

Otabek spins you under his arm, allowing you a second to breathe and come down from your high. And, in that split second he gives you, your eyes meet again.

And when you smile under the ceiling of stars, your eyes twinkling bright, he can’t help but smile back.


End file.
